Distributed computing services are an increasingly important part of computing systems. Development of these distributed computing services has required maintaining multiple environments of these services in various stages of testing and production. Clients wishing to access these services are directed to these distinct and fixed environments depending on the client's needs. Each environment has historically required a dedicated machine, virtual machine, or cluster to host the environment. Clients have been directed to a specific server stack within these clusters through load balancers that merely direct the client to a specific environment. Maintaining these distinct environments results in a large number of under-utilized resources as well as unnecessary redundancy between the distinct environments. The costs associated with maintaining these under-utilized and redundant environments are significant.
It is within this context that the embodiments arise.